Current job tags of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of job tags used by the New Pacific Order. Imperial Leadership File:Emperor.jpg|The Emperor is the ruler of the New Pacific Order and holds complete sovereignty over everything in Pacifica. File:Emperor.jpg File:NPOregent.jpg|The Regent has power over all departments in Pacifica. The Regent represents the Emperor where the Emperor is unavailable. File:NPOregent.jpg File:NPOinternalaffairs.jpg|Internal Affairs Officers are tasked with the maintenance of the departments responsible for internal dealings, such as the Academy or SCS File:NPO-IA.jpg File:NPOmilitaryaffairs.jpg|The Military Affairs officers oversee the military of the NPO, they are also Grand Marshals in the Army of Pacifica File:NPO-MA.jpg File:NPOforeignaffairs.jpg|Foreign Affairs officers are tasked with carrying out foreign policy as directed by the Standardfuhrer. They oversee the direct running of the Diplomatic Corp File:NPO-FA.jpg File:NPOeconomicaffairs.jpg|Economic Affairs officers run the Bank of Pacifica and oversee the creation and distribution of aid throughout the alliance File:NPO-EA.jpg File:NPOnewsandpropaganda.jpg|News and Propaganda acts as Imperial oversight for the Media department, responsible for the appointment of ranking officers File:NPO-NP.jpg Retired Imperial Leadership File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg|Emperors of the New Pacific Order who have since stepped down from active duty. File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg File:Officeremeritus.jpg|Officer Emeritus is for those serving officers who have held Imperial Officer positions before but have since retired from active work File:Officeremeritus.jpg Military Affairs High Command File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg|Grand Marshals are the highest rank within Military Command itself, and they also double as Military Affairs IOs File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg File:NPOgeneral.jpg|The General oversees the more day-to-day running of the Pacifican War Machine and has the power to appoint people to positions File:NPOgeneral.jpg File:NPOcolonel.jpg|The colonels are charged with looking after three battalions each as well as monitoring the war machine daily File:NPOcolonel.jpg File:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg|The Intelligence Director is the highest ranking intelligence officer within the Order, and leads the department. The Intel Officer works closely with the rest of High Command and presents information to them File:NPO-ID.jpg File:NPOprefect1.jpg|High Command Prefects run day-to-day operations of the Guard File:NPOprefect1.jpg Military Command The Military Command is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg|Grand Marshals are the highest rank within Military Command itself, and they also double as Military Affairs IOs File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg File:NPOgeneral.jpg|The General oversees the more day-to-day running of the Pacifican War Machine and has the power to appoint people to positions File:NPOgeneral.jpg File:NPOcolonel.jpg|The colonels are charged with looking after three battalions each as well as monitoring the war machine daily File:NPOcolonel.jpg File:NPOomegalt.jpg|Leader of Omega Battalion File:NPOomegalt.jpg File:NPOzetalt.jpg|Leader of Zeta Battalion File:NPOzetalt.jpg File:NPOepsilonlt.jpg|Leader of Epsilon Battalion File:NPOepsilonlt.jpg File:NPOdeltalt.jpg|Leader of Delta Battalion File:NPOdeltalt.jpg File:NPOgammalt.jpg|Leader of Gamma Battalion File:NPOgammalt.jpg File:NPObetalt.jpg|Leader of Beta Battalion File:NPObetalt.jpg File:NPOalphalt.jpg|Leader of Alpha Battalion File:NPOalphalt.jpg File:NPOmilitarynco.jpg|The very beginnings of a military career in the NPO, the NCOs are attached to the Battalion Lts and help run the battalions along side them, freeing up the Battalion Lts for other work File:NPOmilitarynco.jpg Military Intelligence The intent of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. File:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg|The Intelligence Director is the highest ranking intelligence officer within the Order, and leads the department. The Intel Officer works closely with the rest of High Command and presents information to them File:NPO-ID.jpg File:Cryptographer tag.png|Cryptographers are responsible for carrying out day-to-day duties within Intel and seeing that the orders given by the Intel Director are carried out File:Cryptographer tag.png File:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg|The tactical analysts lead sub sections of Intel and oversee the work done in them by the field agents File:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg File:Seniorfieldagent.jpg|A step up from field agents, for those who have worked hard File:Seniorfieldagent.jpg File:NPOfieldagent.jpg|The field agents form the back bone of the Intel Department, working tirelessly to help keep Pacifica safe File:NPOfieldagent.jpg Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. File:NPOprefect.jpg|Imperial Prefects are Imperial Officers who oversee the department File:NPOprefect.jpg File:NPOprefect1.jpg|High Command Prefects run day-to-day operations of the Guard File:NPOprefect1.jpg File:NPOcenturion.jpg|Centurions assist the High Command Prefect in their operations and make sure all Praetorians are working hard File:NPOcenturion.jpg File:Evocati.jpg|Former Prefects who now serve as advisors to the current leadership File:Evocati.jpg File:NPOpraetorian.jpg|The backbone of the PG, these people preform the basic tasks tirelessly in their quest to keep Pacifica safe File:NPOpraetorian.jpg Academy File:NPOschoolmaster.jpg|Handles staff appointments and academy policy File:NPO-AcaSM.jpg File:NPODean.jpg|The Deans handle day-to-day running of the Academy File:NPODean.jpg File:NPOProfessor.jpg|Professors Accept or Deny applications along with their past duties as instructors. File:NPOProfessor.jpg File:NPOinstructor.jpg|Instructors are responsible for questioning Applicants and grading any test submitted. File:NPOinstructor.jpg Internal Affairs Internal Affairs Operations File:Chiefofrecruitment.png|The Chief of Recruitment is the person responsible for running the RC Department. They make choices about how the tasks will be dealt with and if new recruiting methods should be introduced File:Chiefofrecruitment.png File:Chiefofmentoring.png|Head of the Mentor Corp File:Chiefofmentoring.png File:Chiefredservices.png|Oversees Red Services File:Chiefredservices.png File:Chiefofmediaaffairs.png|The Chief of Media is a part of the Internal Affairs Operations, the Chief of Media is in charge of overseeing the four different Media divisions and making sure that each branch works with each other on key projects. File:Chiefofmediaaffairs.png Media Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. Leadership - The Chief of Media Affairs is a part of the Internal Affairs Operations and responsible to the IO of Internal Affairs. The Chief of Media is in charge of overseeing the Media divisions and making sure that each branch works with the others on key projects. - File:Chiefofmediaaffairs.png - the three Coordinators are deputies to the CoMA and are in charge of all departments of Media. - File:Coordinator.png Writing File:Journalist.png|Senior staff of Writing File:Journalist.png File:Scribe.png|The entry-level position for Writing File:Scribe.png File:Lorekeeper.png| File:Lorekeeper.png Graphics File:Illustrator.png|Senior staff of Graphics File:Illustrator.png File:Artifexpacificae.png|The entry-level position for Graphics File:Artifexpacificae.png Broadcasting File:Mixmaster.png|Senior staff of Broadcasting File:Mixmaster.png File:Discjockey.png|The entry-level position for Broadcasting File:Discjockey.png Wiki File:Seniorwikiauthor.png|Senior staff of Wiki File:Seniorwikiauthor.png File:Wikiauthor.png|The entry-level position for Wiki File:Wikiauthor.png Star Guard File:Astronomer2.png|Head of the team in charge of Franco's Star and handling staff operations File:Astronomer2.png File:Viceastronomer.png|Assists the Astronomer File:Viceastronomer.png File:Observern.png|The Observers look after Franco's Star by making sure that the required nations are in their positions File:Observern.png Pacific Library File:Curator.png|Maintain the Pacific Library File:Curator.png Recruitment The Recruiting Corps is a traditional institution of the NPO which takes care of establishing first contacts to newer or unaligned nations and inviting them to join Pacifica. File:Chiefofrecruitment.png|The Chief of Recruitment is the person responsible for running the RC Department. They make choices about how the tasks will be dealt with and if new recruiting methods should be introduced File:Chiefofrecruitment.png File:Headhunter.png|Head hunters oversee each individual section of the RC and lead them File:Headhunter.png ''' File:Talentagentv2.png|Talent agents are a step below headhunters. They assist their Head Hunter with running the sub-section within RC '''File:Talentagentv2.png File:NPOenlisterv2.png|A rank recognizing hard work done by individual Recruiters. File:NPOenlisterv2.png ''' File:Recruiter v2.png|Recruiters are the backbone of the RC, they are responsible for the work that gets carried out. They tirelessly send messages to new and old nations as well as assist in coming up with new ideas for the RC '''File:Recruiter v2.png File:Honorrecruit.png|Retired recruiters who have made significant contributions to RC are awarded this tag. File:Honorrecruit.png Mentor Corp File:Chiefofmentoring.png|Head of the Mentor Corp File:Chiefofmentoring.png File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg|The Deputy's assist the Chief with their work and ensure the Mentor Corp is running smoothly File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg File:Leadmentor.png|Lead Mentor File:Leadmentor.png File:Mentortag.jpg|Mentor File:Mentortag.jpg House-Sitter Guard File:Overseerk.png|The Overseer ensures that all requests are filled File:Overseerk.png File:Watchdog2.png|These people watch the nations of fellow members who are away and require a sitter File:Watchdog2.png Red Services Red Services was founded as primary institution for Pacificans and members of the Red Sphere who desire a trade circle and who would like to sell or buy tech. File:Chiefredservices.png|Oversees Red Services File:Chiefredservices.png File:DeputyofRedServices.png|Supports the Red Services Manager to oversee the entire department including what work needs to be done and staff appointments File:DeputyofRedServices.png File:Tradespecialist.png|Oversees trade circle requests and assists forming them File:Tradespecialist.png File:Marketspecialist.png|Oversees tech deals and assists sellers and buyers File:Marketspecialist.png Economic Affairs File:EconExecutive.png|Executives run the department and handle administrative issues that arise as well as coming up with projects for the EA department to handle. File:EconExecutive.png File:EconDirector.png|Directors oversee the day-to-day management of the EA department, ensuring it runs smoothly. File:EconDirector.png File:Consultant.png|Consultants serve as advisers to the IO's, Executives and Directors. File:Consultant.png File:EconAuditor.png|Auditors are the old TC Dispatchers and Bank Auditors. They maintain and monitor teams of procurers and agents. File:EconAuditor.png File:EconAgentExtraordinaire.png|Senior Agents who have sent our massive amounts of aid to NPO members and allies. File:EconAgentExtraordinaire.png File:EconAgent.png|Bank agents send out aid to NPO members and allies. File:EconAgent.png File:EconSeniorProcurer.png|Procurers that had sent out a certain amount of tech for a period of time can be acknowledged with this tag. File:EconSeniorProcurer.png File:EconProcurer.png|Smaller/lower ranking nations that are responsible for the production of technology for the Order. File:EconProcurer.png Diplomatic Corp The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. File:Imperiallegate.png|A step below the Foreign Affairs IO, Legates handle day to day matters concerning the Corps. File:Imperiallegate.png File:Diplomatic special envoy.png|DSEs are diplomats' direct superiors and represent the Order's interests towards entire colour spheres of other treaty blocs File:Diplomatic special envoy.png File:Diploattache.png|These are the right hands of the Special Envoys, and assist them in running their assigned sphere. File:Diploattache.png File:Seniordiplomat.png|Senior Diplomats are diplomats who have served in their position for four months or longer. File:Seniordiplomat.png File:Diplomat.png|Diplomats' primary job is to represent the Order to other alliances and to build lasting friendships with both their leadership and their membership. File:Diplomat.png File:Diplocadet.png|Diplomats-in-training File:Diplocadet.png File:Politicalanalyst2.png| File:Politicalanalyst2.png Flag Owners Members of Pacifica who own a Pacifican flag. "Standarstutze" signifies owning a flag from the very first batch made. File:NPOstandardbearer.jpg|Those who own an NPO or have in some way contributed to promoting Pacifica outside of the Internet are holders of this tag File:NPO-FlagSD.jpg File:NPOStandardstutze.jpg|Those who bought an NPO Flag from the original batch hold this tag File:NPO-FlagSS.jpg Historical A historical collection of service tags of the New Pacific Order that have since been retired. Imperial Officer File:Technologicalaffairs.jpg|The Technological Affairs officers act as Imperial oversight for the Tech Corp File:NPO-TA.jpg File:NPOstandartenfuhrer.jpg|The Standartenfuhrer directs foreign policy File:NPO-SF.jpg File:NPOcouncelor.jpg| Counselors are former IOs who have retired from "active service" but retained in the Imperial Staff File:NPOcouncelor.jpg File:Maestro.jpg|The Maestro is in charge of the Pacific Orchestra and musical related tasks File:Maestro.jpg Imperial Advisory Committee File:NPOimperialadvisor.jpg|The advisors to the Emperor are drawn from respected and long serving members of the Body Republic. Their task is to give their input on various subjects, all Emperors have had their own advisory committees in the past File:NPO-ImpA.jpg Council Pacifica The Council's duty is to serve as the direct link between the membership and the Imperial government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member and have been in good standing with the Alliance for at least one month. File:NPOcouncilor.jpg|There are 6 elected Councilors who are charged with representing the Body Republic and to serve each of the Pacifican members as well as coming up with activities and projects to increase the activity and productivity of the Order File:NPOcouncilor.jpg File:Councilor.jpg|The older Councilor tag File:Councilor.jpg Old IA Ops tags - '''File:ChiefofRecruitment.png - File:Chiefmentor.png - File:Chiefofmedia.png - Oversees all of the Public Services branches of Internal Affairs - File:Chiefofpublicservice.png Former Public Services tags - Oversees the entire department including what work needs to be done and staff appointments - File:redservices manager.png - The Overseer ensures that all requests are filled - File:Overseer.png - These people watch the nations of fellow members who are away and require a sitter - File:Watchdog.png - Head of the team in charge of Franco's Star and handling staff operations - File:Astronomer.png - The Observers look after Franco's Star by making sure that the required nations are in their positions - File:Observer.png - Oversees the Library of Pacifica and staff appointments - File:NPOcaretaker.png - Responsible for the maintenance of the Library and sorting pieces created by all Pacificans - File:NPOcurator.png - Oversees the Library of Pacifica and staff appointments - File:Caretaker rev1.png - Responsible for the maintenance of the Library and sorting pieces created by all Pacificans - File:Curator rev1.png Defunct Media Positions Leadership File:Director.jpg|The Director is a rank above Coordinator, only active if there is no IO of News and Propaganda File:Director.jpg File:NPOcoordinator.jpg|The Coordinator is a rank below the IO of News and Propaganda, overseeing the three different Media branches and making sure that each branch works smoothly with the other File:NPOcoordinator.jpg Writing File:NPOcopyeditor.jpg|The Copy Editor controls the Writing branch of Media File:NPOcopyeditor.jpg File:NPOseniorcorrespondent.jpg|The SCs are directly below the Copy Editor in rank, and help set up and run projects File:NPO-SC.jpg File:Lorekeeper.jpg|Specialist rank File:Lorekeeper.jpg File:Journalist.jpg|Honorary rank for Scribes who exceptional work File:Journalist.jpg File:NPOscribe.jpg|The scribes are the backbone of Writing, they help turn in pieces for different work File:NPOscribe.jpg Graphics File:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg|The Graphics Editor is head of the Graphics branch of Media, and oversees the entire section File:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg File:Graphicsofficer.jpg|GOs are one rank below the Editors, and help with running Graphics and setting projects, etc File:Graphicsofficer.jpg File:Illustrator.jpg|Honorary rank for Artists who do exceptional work File:Illustrator.jpg File:NPOartifexpacificae.jpg|The backbone of Graphics, these artists turn in work for the various projects, both on official Media work and for requests made by the members of the Order File:NPO-AP.jpg Broadcasting File:NPOstationmanager.jpg|The Station Master oversees the entire radio, including staff appoints and makes sure that the radio is running smoothly File:NPO-SM.jpg File:NPOstationofficer.jpg|Station Officers assist the Station Manager in the day-to-day running of the Radio Track. File:NPOstationofficer.jpg File:Mixmaster.jpg|Honorary rank for Disc Jockeys who do exceptional work File:Mixmaster.jpg File:NPOdiscjockey.jpg|The Disc Jockeys play music and host shows on the Pacific Radio. File:NPOdiscjockey.jpg File:NPOcomposer.jpg| File:NPOcomposer.jpg Wiki File:Wiki Manager.png|Oversees the wiki team File:Wiki Manager.png File:Wikiassistant.jpg|Ranked directly below the Manager, helps run the wiki team File:Wikiassistant.jpg File:Senior Wiki Author.png|Honorary rank for Wiki Authors who do exceptional work File:Senior Wiki Author.png File:Wiki Author.png|The main force behind the wiki, authors look after, create and repair articles where needed File:Wiki Author.png Old Tech Corp The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps, has had many incarnations since its inception in 2007. Its mission statement, however, has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. File:Executive v2.png|A step up from manager, executives look after the long term issues facing the Tech Corps as well as trying to improve it however they can File:Executive v2.png File:Manager v2.png|Managers are tasked with overseeing the day-to-day management of the Corp and ensuring that it runs smoothly File:Manager v2.png File:Technologyadvisor v2.png|A position outside of Executive and Manager, the Tech Advisors continue to work with the Tech Corps but may be former executives or managers themselves File:Technologyadvisor v2.png File:Dispatcher v2.png|Dispatchers work tirelessly putting together tech deals and coordinating between the buyer and seller File:Dispatcher v2.png File:Seniorprocurer v2.png|Procurers that had sent out a certain amount of tech for a period of time can be acknowledged with this tag File:Seniorprocurer v2.png File:Procurer v2.png|Smaller/lower ranking nations that are responsible for the production of technology for the Order File:Procurer v2.png Old Bank tags The Pacific Bank is the financial institution of NPO. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank contains the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. File:NPObankoverseer.jpg|'File:Boverseer.jpg' File:Bankchairman.jpg|'File:Bankchairman.jpg' File:Vicechairman.jpg|'File:Vicechairman.jpg' File:Bankexec.jpg|'File:Bankexec.jpg' File:Bankcounsel.jpg|'File:Bankcounsel.jpg' File:Bankdep.jpg|'File:Bankdep.jpg' File:Batbanker.jpg|'File:Batbanker.jpg' File:Auditor.jpg|'File:Auditor.jpg' File:Bankextra.jpg|'File:Bankextra.jpg' File:NPObankagent.jpg|'File:NPObankagent.jpg' Old Diplomatic Corp Tags - File:NPOLegate.jpg - File:NPO-SE.jpg - File:NPO-DC.jpg - File:Imperialemissary.png - File:NPOAmbassador.jpg - File:1stdiplomat.png - File:2nddiplomat.png - File:3rddiplomat.png - File:4thdiplomat.png - File:Chiefanalyst.jpg - File:Chiefanalyst2.png - File:NPO-PA.jpg - File:NPO-MEACo.jpg - File:NPO-MEA.jpg - File:Military econ coordinator.png - File:Military econ advisor.png Mentor Corp Leadership - File:Alpha-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Beta-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Gamma-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Delta-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Epsilon-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Zeta-Ment-ldr.jpg - File:Omega-Ment-ldr.jpg Mentors - File:Alpha-Ment-2.jpg - File:Beta-Ment-1.jpg - File:Gamma-Ment.jpg - File:Delta-Ment.jpg - File:Epsilon-Ment.jpg - File:Zeta-Ment.jpg - File:Omega-Ment.jpg Recruitment Corp - File:NPO-RCchief.jpg - File:NPOheadhunter.jpg - File:NPOtaletagent.jpg - File:Enlister.jpg - File:NPOrecruiter.jpg Military Intelligence - File:NPOcryptographer.jpg Commissariat of Pacifican Culture (Culture Corps) - File:NPOChargedaffaireslenin.png - File:NPOCulturalaffairsofficerl.png - File:NPOAttachelenin2.png Research & Development - File:Brain.png - File:Pedagogue.png - File:Professor.png - File:R&dscientist.png - File:Researcher.png Uranium Procurement Project - File:Uppdirector.jpg - File:NPOassistant.jpg File:Upprocurer.jpg Special Community Service (SCS) - File:NPOimperialleaderSCS.png Standard Moo-Cows - File:Standardleaderm.png - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderm.png - File:Div1leaderm.png - File:NPOcommunityrep.png - File:Communityspec.png - File:NPOcommunitycouncil.png - File:Div2leaderm.png - File:NPOseniorwikiauthor.png - File:NPOwikiauthor.png - File:Div3leaderm.png - File:NPOseniorstarguard.png - File:NPOstarguard.png Standard Demonica - File:Standardleaderd.png - File:Specopsagent.png - File:NPOscsauditor.png - File:Scspersonel.png Standard Imperium Sacrum - File:Th standardleaderi.png - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderi.png - File:Div1leaderi.png - File:Div2leaderi.png.png - File:NPOdiv3leaderi.png - File:NPOdiv4leaderi.png - File:NPOmentor.png - File:Seniormentor.png - File:Mentorextra.png - File:Scientist.png - File:NPOseniorscientist.png - File:Sitter.png - File:Headsitter.png Pacific University - File:NPOrector.jpg - File:NPOprofessor.jpg Previous Tech Corp Badge Color - File:Technologyadvisor.jpg - File:NPOexecutive.jpg - File:NPOmanager.jpg - File:NPOdispatcher.jpg - File:NPOseniorprocurer.jpg - File:NPOprocurer.jpg - File:Executive4.jpg - File:Manager2.jpg - File:Dispatcher3.jpg - File:Distributor3.jpg - File:Procurer1.jpg Old Praetorian Guard tags - File:Procurator rev2.png - File:Procuratorv1.jpg - File:Prefectv1.jpg - File:Centurionv1.jpg - File:Praetorianv1.jpg Agency for Community Excellence (ACE) - File:Dealer.jpg - File:Diamondace.jpg - File:Diamondking.jpg - File:Diamondqueen.jpg - File:Diamondknight.jpg - File:Diamondknave.jpg - File:Heartace.jpg - File:Heartking.jpg - File:Heartqueen.jpg - File:Heartknight.jpg - File:Heartknave.jpg - File:Spadesace.jpg - File:Spadesking.jpg - File:Spadesqueen.jpg - File:Spadesknight.jpg - File:Spadesknave.jpg Prior to ACE - File:Headofmentoring.jpg - File:Vipguide-2.jpg - File:Spiritguard-2.jpg - File:Mentor-2.jpg - File:Leadadvisor.jpg - File:Advisor.jpg - File:Trademaker.jpg - File:Foremanofauditing.jpg - File:Headofauditing.jpg Pacifican Comissariat of Internal Affairs (PCIA) - File:Staatssicherheit.jpg - File:Directorgeneral.jpg - File:Commissar.jpg - File:Chekist.jpg - File:Supervisingagent.jpg - File:Agent.jpg Previous Bank - File:Chairman_of_the_bank.png - File:Battalion_banker.png - File:Bank_agent.png - File:NPObankoverseer.jpg - File:Bigbrothercoordinator.jpg - File:Bankagent.jpg Previous Cultural Affairs - File:Chargedaffaires.jpg - File:Culturalaffairsofficer.jpg - File:Culturalattache.jpg Previous Academy - File:Schoolmaster.jpg - File:NPOassistantschoolmaster.jpg - File:Instructor.jpg Category:New Pacific Order Category:NPO dogtags Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order Category:Images of the New Pacific Order